Marshlands and tidal ecosystems are under threat worldwide from population expansion and waterfront development. The threat to these ecosystems includes threats to the plant life that is an important component in the overall biological system. One particular class of plant life that is under threat is subaquatic vegetation. Subaquatic vegetation includes specific plants such as Zostera Marina (eel grass) that are a basic component in the sustenance of a successful tidal ecosystem.
As the quantity and quality of eel grass beds has declined, there have developed stringent governmental requirements with respect to moving and/or replacing eel grass beds during construction and other development and restoration activities. The demand for these plant products, therefore, is very high. At present, it is typically necessary to take live plants from existing beds and replant them where needed. Unfortunately, there are no commercially known methods beyond an actual, natural habitat for successfully growing eel grass that can be transplanted.
Eel grass is similar to other subaquatic vegetation in that it is often unable to be grown in conditions other than the natural environment. Apparently, these plants are adapted to grow only in the conditions where they are found. If attempted to grow these plants in still water, then excess algae and water fouling may occur. Even if it is possible to have some measure of success in growing these types of plants in a still water tank, then the transplanted vegetation is at risk, as a result of the natural conditions being significantly different from the growing conditions.